


who's been naughty, who's been nice?

by cherryliqueur



Series: getting into the spirit [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Food Sex, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexy Mall Elf, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Betty works as a mall elf for Santa Claus, and FP quite enjoys seeing her in her sexy little costume.





	who's been naughty, who's been nice?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still waiting for Riverdale to rock one of the girls out in an elf costume, so that's where this kink came from!

_One more hour. Only one more hour to my shift_

Betty repeats this over and over like a plea inside her head, biting down on her lip to muffle a whimper as another wave of vibrations pulses through her. She’s been clutching onto the bowl of candy canes so tightly for the last hour and a half that she wonders how she hasn’t entirely lost the blood flow to her fingers; wonders how she managed to stay still and perfectly balanced on her thin, sky-high stilettos when it feels as if her legs are going to give out from under her at any second. Betty glances at FP in her peripheral as the vibrating dildo in her ass kicks up another notch, and then another, and this time she can’t help the soft whine that comes from the back of her throat.

Veronica glances at her, eyebrows furrowed in concern, before turning with a bright smile toward the little kid being helped off of Santa’s lap by Toni. “Happy Holidays!” Veronica says cheerily, picking a candy cane from the bowl in Betty’s hands. “A little treat for a good little girl,” she sings, and Betty all bit whimpers.

(“You’ll be a good little girl, won’t you?” FP had asked as he had her pressed against the side of his car, flipping the skirt of her elf costume up as her breath hitched. They had parked far enough back that no one even halfway across the parking lot could’ve had a decent view of them as FP pushed the vibrating dildo into Betty’s ass to the hilt, then smacked her cheeks before pulling her skirt back down. “Have fun during your shift, my dirty little elf.” Then he’d lifted the remote for her to see as he switched the dildo on. “I know I will.”)

“You sure you’re alright, B?” Veronica asks once the little girl has skipped away with her parents. “You still look flushed.”

A hot burst of humiliation - and _arousal_ \- pools in her stomach as her hand twitches, resisting yet another urge to tug at the hem of the velvet green dress serving as her elf costume. It’s a tiny thing that barely grazes the tops of her thighs, with red ribbons lacing it together at the front, and candy cane-striped stockings that come high up her thighs, topped with little red bows. Men have been staring at them for hours, but there’s only one stare she’s cared to notice during her shift, and she can feel it on her right now, making her nipples harden and her clit ache.

“I’m fine, V,” Betty says, her voice a little too thin and a little too shaky, and she breathes out a sigh as she feels FP turn down the vibrations in her ass to a dull buzz. Veronica gives her a funny look. “Just ready for my shift to be over, is all.”

“I am right there with you,” Veronica laughs, reaching over to brush a chunk of Betty’s hair behind her ear. “Next year’s mandatory Vixen Volunteer Day should be somewhere less loud, and something with far more comfortable shoes.”

“Oh _please_.” Betty is amazed at how convincing her giggle sounds. “You would run track in heels if they looked killer enough.”

Veronica shrugs her shoulders cutely, then glances down at Betty’s heels - something taller and far sexier than Betty would’ve dared picked out for herself - and Veronica’s smile turns to a smirk. “Speaking of killer heels. Just whose attention were we planning to catch today, Betty Cooper?”

Betty laughs, glancing over to catch FP’s gaze over Veronica’s shoulder, and he gives her a lazy, taunting sort of smile, turning up the vibrations once more.

\----------

“I _can’t_ ,” she whimpers, her legs quivering more wildly now, nearly tripping her with every step as they walk through the parking lot.

FP’s hand comes down in a hard slap on Betty’s ass, and then she feels him squeeze it with his fingers, hard, lifting her skirt in the process, and she can’t find it in herself to care about someone possibly seeing. She can’t really care about anything other than the force of the vibrations from the dildo, unrelenting, pulsing through her in waves as her hands shoot out to grab onto FP’s arm for support. He’d never said anything about not allowing her to come when he’d shoved the toy into her ass before her shift, but she knows it was implied. It’s not as if she could ask for permission to do so across the crowds of families in line for the Santa Claus booth. She didn’t think it would be a problem at first; he had teased her with vibrations in her ass before, but all it did was make her clit ache as she begged to be fucked. She didn’t think she could come from this alone.

Four hours later, with FP constantly turning up and down the vibrations in her ass as she struggled to stay still and remain composed, Betty is beginning to think otherwise. She feels close, _so close_ , her body humming and tingling and flushed thickly with arousal, her sex clamping erratically the way it does when she knows she’s about to come.

She blinks up at FP through heavy lids, her vision beginning to blur. “ _Please_.”

“No, baby girl.”

“Daddy,” Betty whines, clutching tighter onto his arm. “I don’t think...” Another wave of pleasure crashes over her, making her stumble into FP’s side, and she practically ruts against him as she cries out: “ _Daddy_ , please, please, _please!_ ”

FP’s hand slaps her ass, and Betty gasp as she tosses her head back, her knees buckling as her orgasm bursts through her, and she knows she would’ve fallen over if not for FP grabbing her ass and squeezing it as he holds her to his side. She moans, her voice filling the air, but she can’t even begin to feel a little worried about being overheard; not when she’s so lost in pleasure, humping FP’s hip as she rides out the waves of it, her ass burning as it clenches around the dildo, her cunt aching as it spasms around emptiness.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she hears FP murmur a moment later, almost sounding awed as her body falls limp against him.

She feels the vibrations in her ass start to fade as she slowly comes back down from her high, and then his hand is twisting around her ponytail and tugging, _hard_ , drawing a sharp cry from her lips as he drags her on shaking legs through the lines of cars. He reaches into her purse and digs inside until he pulls out her keys, and then her door is being opened and she’s being shoved into the back seat. FP climbs in behind her, slamming the door shut, and then he’s pulling Betty up and across his lap, scrambling to brace her forearms against the floor of the car as he pulls her knees up onto the seat. She feels dizzy, disoriented, her cheek practically pressed into the carpet and her ass sticking in the air, and his hand comes down on it with a hard slap before she can catch her breath.

“Daddy,” Betty gasps, feeling her ass tighten around the dildo, making her whimper as FP spanks her again and again. “I’m sorry!”

“Sorry for what?” he asks, pausing just long enough to rub his fingers over her dripping, aching sex, and then he slaps her again, smearing her arousal on her ass cheek. He dips into her cunt, then smacks the other cheek, and then his hand comes down hard on the base of the dildo, making her squeal.

“For coming without permission,” Betty rushes out, breathless, as FP smacks her three more times before cupping a cheek and squeezing. She moans, her sex fluttering, tingling, and she feels her swollen clit rub against his jeans when he starts spanking her again, her body rolling forward over his lap with every strike. Then he grabs her ponytail, pulling her body up so that she’s braced on her hands now as he starts spanking her harder, faster, her cunt rubbing against him, and a whine falls from her lips at the stimulation. Already, she can feel her arousal tightening in her stomach again, wetting his leg.

“You don’t look sorry.” He shoves one of her knees off of the seat and lets her legs fall open, and when he lays a smack right over her cunt, she keens as her body spasms atop his lap. “You look like you’re ready to come again, just from this. Are you, dirty little elf?” FP is spanking her pussy just as hard as he had her ass just moments before, and each blow sends a fresh burst of tingles through her. “Do you get off on being naughty?” He draws his hand away, just long enough for her to draw inhale deeply, shakily, trying to gather herself - but then the dildo is vibrating in her ass again and Betty squeals, grinding against his leg as he turns it all the way up to the highest setting and leaves it there, his hand coming down on her ass again in swift spanks. “You don’t get to come yet.”

She whimpers. “Please,” she chants, her voice breathless, “please, please, please Daddy!”

“No.” His hand slides down to her pussy and finds her clit, rolling it between his fingers, and her eyes cross in pleasure as her body shudders. “ _Don’t come_.”

Her head falls forward, her eyes squeezing shut as she tries to think of anything else but the pleasure of having his fingers on her clit, teasing her, playing with it idly as her arms start to burn with the effort to hold herself up. Then he draws his hand back and smacks her before pushing at her hip and shoving her off of his lap. She sucks in a breath, shaking, but then his arm is hooking around her and drawing her up and onto the seat, her head hitting the door as he sprawls her against it. He grasps one of her ankles, drawing it over his shoulder as the other falls to the floor of the car, spreading her open, and she doesn’t realize that he’s taken one of the candy canes from her purse until he’s holding it in his hands and tearing off the plastic.

Her heart stutters, her head beginning to shake in protest, but he simply arches an eyebrow at her and she whines, slumping back against the door.

He brings the curve of it down to her cunt, sliding it through her wet lips and up against her clit, rolling it over the tight, aching bud, and her spine arches off of the seat as a jolt of pleasure shoots through her. He teases her, over and over with the candy cane massaging her clit, and she whines, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” in a breathless plea. “I’m sorry, _please_. Daddy, Daddy.”

He eases it off of her clit with a low chuckle, and then she feels the straight end of it being pushed into her cunt, her walls clutching desperately at it. He twists it in her, chuckling again at the way her body spasms, and then he’s reaching for her purse and tipping it upside down, spilling its contents - and half a dozen more candy canes - onto the seat. She watches through heavy lids as he grabs a second one, peeling the wrapper away, and drags it slowly through her cunt.

Betty is a writhing, quivering, whimpering mess as FP teases her with _every single_ candy cane, coating it in her arousal, stuffing it inside her along with the others and slowly stretching her out. He brings a few of them to her lips, too, holding it against her tongue for her to lick and suck, the odd flavor of the mint and her sweetness mixing together. Then FP starts pulling them back out of her pussy, one by one, having her suck of her juices from each one before tossing it to the floor. By the time he’s pulled the last one out and had her suck it clean, Betty’s walls are fluttering again, her clit tight and her body flushed with arousal.

“Such a slutty little elf,” he groans, unbuttoning the front of his jeans and pulling his cock out, pressing it at her entrance. Her body shakes, teetering right on the edge, and then he’s thrusting into her hard and she’s squealing at the way he’s stretching out, rubbing against her oversensitive walls. His pace is brutal and harsh, and in just a few strokes, her pussy starts spasming as her spine bows off of the seat and she keens out in another orgasm. “Fucking _naughty_ little girl,” FP says, reaching down to grab her ankle off of the floor of the car, then grabbing the other off of his shoulder and bringing them together. It changes the angle of his thrusts, squeezes her walls down on him even more, and Betty’s palms flatten against the glass of the window above her head, her nails scratching in a helpless attempt to find purchase as he fucks her through her orgasm. “Since you love coming so much, I should’ve just made you come in front of everyone in the damn mall. You would’ve liked that, wouldn’t you? Showing off how pretty you are when you’re humping the air in need of my cock, how beautiful you sound when you chant for your Daddy to give you more.”

She cries out, feels her vision blur as he drags out the unrelenting waves of her orgasm. “ _Please_ ,” she begs, not quite sure if she wants him to do exactly that, or if she wants him to fuck her harder or stop altogether as her eyes begin to water.

“Since you can’t help yourself, you’re going to come as many times as I want you to, right here, in a parking lot full of families, where anyone can walk by and see you. Santa’s naughty little helper.” FP moves her ankles apart, and Betty gasps as he pushes her ankles higher above her head, her cunt clamping down on him even tighter as he opens her up to him. “Touch yourself, baby girl,” he commands, and her eyes blur, her head practically spinning at the thought. He releases one of her ankles and smacks her sore ass, and she squeals, bringing a shaky hand between her legs. “Make yourself come, and come, and _come_ , and maybe then I’ll forgive you for disobeying me.”

Betty touches two fingers to her clit, circling it as she stares up at FP through hazy, glassy eyes. Her body curls in protest, the pleasure almost painful as he starts fucking her even harder, even deeper, and her clit throbs under the strokes of her hand as she pushes herself toward another orgasm. Her lungs feel tight, her muscles aching, her body drowning in pleasure and the car rattling with the force of his thrusts. She knows that, if anyone were to look over and into her car, they would see her rubbing herself as she writhes on FP’s cock, would hear her muffled cries of, “Daddy, Daddy, _Daddy_ ,” through the glass, but she couldn’t care less.

She’s a naughty little elf, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [come sin with me on tumblr](https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
